Loners Parole
by Bangman
Summary: The conflict between Batman and Wolverine rises as they try to tackle this new mystery menace....
1. Default Chapter

Hey,this is my first post! I hope you guys like it!Ive been work in on this for a while,ok no more talkin...  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own neither DC comics or Marvel comics therefore I do not own any of this characters.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Loners Parole:Batman/Wolverine  
  
*Gotham City,Night*   
  
-Batman is shown in the Batmobile patrolling the streets. Outside of Gotham, a Motorcycle rider is shown run pass the "Welcome to Gotham City..." sign. The Batmoblie run passes the Biker, with the two drivers slightly looking at each other.-   
  
*Gotham Docks*   
  
-Outside a sailor's bar, a big fight is heard inside. When the noise stops, the Biker comes out with his head down, wearing a cowboy style hat. The sound of blades scraping each other. The Biker gets on his bike and leaves the scene-   
  
*Gotham Docks,Morning*   
  
(inside bar) Bullock:Eh, clean this mess up boys.   
  
Officers:Yes, sir.   
  
Gordon:Get them to a hospital A.S.A.P., Bullock what do you got?   
  
Bullock:Ah, your classic sailor's bar brawl, only that everyone was out cold when we got here. You think ol' Long Ears did this?   
  
Gordon:I dont think so, Batman might be rough, but he doesnt beat up people like this, unless he had a reason...(hand on his chin)*thinking expresion*   
  
Officer: Hey Chief! Check this out!   
  
Bullock: What the?, What are those marks?   
  
Gordon:Worst yet, who or what made them...   
  
(Shot of the marks on the wall)   
  
*That Night*   
  
-The Biker goes pass the Police Building, the camera moves a top the building, the Batsignal is shown-   
  
Batman:Commisioner.   
  
Gordon:Batman! Im glad you came. We need to talk.   
  
Batman:Whats the problem?   
  
Gordon:A fight broke out at the Docks late last night at a sailor's bar.   
  
Batman:And?...They are pretty common this time of year.   
  
Gordon:Well, theres something else. Ive seen many fights at the Docks but nothing like this. There was no drunks, no arrests, no winners, just beaten bodies laying around, two of them are in intensive care...and the markings...   
  
Batman:Markings?   
  
(handing photos)Gordon:These were taken from the scene. Ive never seen anything like them, What do you think?The Manbat maybe?   
  
Batman:Im sure the Manbat serum was completely effective, this markings are perfect, some kind of blade...claws...   
  
(Gordon's radio)Officer:Commisioner!, We got word that there's a brawl going on at a bar Downtown Gotham!   
  
(walking away)Batman:Im on it. *Batgrapple launch*   
  
*At the Bar*   
  
-Inside, a hand is shown holding a scared man by the shirt...-   
  
Man:Plz! Dont hurt me! I dont know anything!   
  
Biker:Oh really?, perhaps you need a little *Claws come out the other hand* persuation.Now tell me! Where I can find quemicals around this City!   
  
(passing out)Man:Aaaah...   
  
Biker:Wuss...I guess someone else will have to answer for him.(looking at 3 men cowardly huggin a corner) I see I have some takers...*smile*   
  
*Batcable wraps around the Biker's hand with the claws,close up on Biker, Biker sniffs and stares at a shadow*   
  
Batman:Enough...(the 3 men run pass Batman for the exit)   
  
Biker:Listen Halloween boy, mind your business or you could get hurt!   
  
*Biker uses the claws on his other hand to cut the cable, then grabs it and sends Batman flying on a table, but Batman lands on his feet*   
  
Biker:Hey, Nice Move...*sarcasm*   
  
Batman:What are you looking for?   
  
Biker:Like I said Freakshow, non of your business, now stay out of my way! I dont have time for games! RAaaah!   
  
*Biker runs towards Batman, who is still on the table, Batman jumps over it, claws rip the table to pieces, Batman lands on his feet)   
  
Batman:Neither do I...   
  
Biker:Grraaaah!   
  
*Biker runs towards Batman again, slashes at him,Batman docks and hits him with a spinning back kick,Biker crashes head first into a wall seemingly out cold, Batman turns away to check the place.Rock crumbling, Biker is standing behind Batman*   
  
Biker:Resting Bub?*Batman turns angry/surprised*You gotta remember to get the job done first!*   
  
*Biker runs to Batman, throws a slash, Batman dodges, throws a kick, Biker blocks, Batman tries another kick with his other leg, Biker docks, Batman tries a sweep kick, Biker jumps, lands on his feet and nails Batman with a round house kick, Batman goes crashing through a table, as the Biker approaches, Batman throws a batarang at him, wich he slices in two with his claws, as this happens, Batman rises to his feet while sirens are heard on a distance...*   
  
Batman:The police is coming...   
  
Biker:Awww, and I was just gettin warmed up.   
  
(while searching in his utility belt)Batman:We'll finish this another time, but rest assured...I will find you.   
  
Biker:Oh yeah? well let me tell you this Batfreak...   
  
*As he was about to finish the sentence, Batman throws at smoke pelet at him,Biker coughs, Batgrapple launch is heard, as the smoke clears footsteps of the police are heard outside, Biker puts away his claws...*   
  
Biker:Who is this guy?*Sniffs and smiles*   
  
(Door breaks)Officers:Freeze! Dont move!   
  
Biker:Sorry fellas, we'll dance some other time.*throws a table at them and jumps out a window.*   
  
Officers:Where did he go?   
  
*Next Morning*   
  
-Alfred opens the door of a limo, Bruce Wayne and Timm Drake walk out of it-   
  
Reporter:We are here live at the Inaguaration of the Wayne Enterprises new Quemical Disposal Plant...*Continues talking/fade*   
  
(at the podium)Governor:And now here to speak to you, a man who has created this plant to free Gotham from polution, Mr. Bruce Wayne!   
  
Bruce:Thank you, all I have to say is that this plant was created to make this city a clean one...(continues talking/fade)   
  
(on the back)Tim:I might need one of those plants in my room.   
  
Alfred:Indeed Master Drake...or perhaps you could learn how to clean it yourself.   
  
Tim:Nah!*smile*   
  
(Back to Bruce):...and all of you who work here will be in charge of this vision, thank you.*backing from the podium to the side of the stage*   
  
Bruce:(to Tim and Alfred)Lets go.   
  
Tim:Aww, your no fun.   
  
-At the side of the stage, Biker is waiting...-   
  
Biker:Well,well, well...*Bruce turns around angry/surprised*   
  
Biker:(emulating a bat with his hands and making their sound) Eeh! Eeh!Eeh!   
  
Bruce:Let's go, Now!   
  
Tim:Whos that guy? *Biker smiles*   
  
*That Night,Batcave*   
  
-Batman parks the Batmobile, comes out and walks towards the Batcomputer-   
  
(pressing button)Batman:Robin, check all places frequented by muggers and other low class criminals, Batgirl, resume patrol at Gotham Plaza.   
  
*Batman sits to work on the batcomputer, shot over Batman's shoulder shows that a figure lurks in the shadows*   
  
Biker:Well Ill be...*Batman stands up and turns around*   
  
Biker:Believe me, Ive seen lots of things, but a rich man that can have anything actually help others, now thats a first.   
  
Batman:How did you get in here?   
  
Biker:C'mon, I just took the key under the door mat...   
  
Batman:Hightened senses...   
  
Biker:What?   
  
Batman:Name:Logan,former subject of the Weapon X program with the metahuman capability of fast healing and hightened senses, reinforced by a Skeleton made of a rare indistructible metal called Adamantium and Indistructible claws,Codename:Wolverine.   
  
Wolverine:Thats clasified info, how did you get a hold of it?   
  
Batman:Lets just say S.H.I.E.L.D. files arent...unreachable.*walks towards Wolverine.* You know who I am and I know who you are, the question is, What are you doing in Gotham?   
  
Wolverine:For a guy with long ears you dont listen very well, is non of your concern Guano boy.   
  
Batman:Its my city, I make it my business to know...and the name is Batman.   
  
Wolverine:...Fine,rodent, but this is just need to know only. The weapon X program is constantly looking for new ways of making "supersoldiers" of a sort. Word is that Adamantium experimentation has been a failure after another after...yourstruly, and a couple of "pals" of mine. Now their looking for outside help, my "sources" tell me something is going down in Gotham, and that their not looking for metal, but a certain quemical. Your so called "quemical disposal plant" is my only clue, meeting u was an...unexpected bonus, but I intend to find out more. So I sugest you stay clear of this Batsy, unless you wanna finish what we started that night at the bar.   
  
Batman:I dont think youll be action without my sanction, my city, my yard, my rules.   
  
Wolverine:We'll see about that *leaves*   
  
*That Night,Abandoned Carrier, Gotham Docks*   
  
(Siting on a desk in a half lighten room)Stevens:We risk too much on this operation Reid; Your in charge of the new Weapon X program, We cannot make any mistakes!   
  
Prof.Reid: Calm down Jason, for the biggest accionist of the X program, your making a big fuzz over a couple of millions...   
  
Stevens:20 million Reid! and they better be worth it!   
  
----:(out of a corner)Gentlemen, can we focus on doing business?   
  
Reid:Very Well,, we have brought the money, like you asked for.   
  
Stevens:Its all there, you dont have to count it.   
  
----:For your sake, it better be.But the money is not all I asked for.   
  
Reid:Ah yes, the special modifications,they are on the other briefcase.   
  
----:Good.   
  
Stevens: So, when doesn the production starts?   
  
Reid:There's no hurry Jason,that new plant is the perfect cover, we can work on our basement lab without interruption.   
  
----: And of course, access to all the quemicals I need to make a mass production. The plan is perfect, but what about your...renegade experiment?   
  
Reid:Thats part of the deal remember? if "Weapon X" interferes you must stop him at all costs.   
  
----:Consider it done.   
  
Stevens:Wait a minute! what about that Vigilante the papers talk about?   
  
Reid:Our only concern is that ungreatful failed experiment, we dont have time for a costumed freak, besides, he is only a man.   
  
(crushing desk)----:He is a lot more than just a man. We need to take precausions. By the way, whats that Gigantic Box on the back?   
  
Reid:Well, is the precausions you asked for, while the interferance of "Weapon X" might be our only concern, if this "Batman" shows up, we have a Big surprise for him.   
  
-Shot of the carrier, then the big box, inside the dark of the box, TWO RED EYES light up-   
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

Batman/Wolverine  
  
  
  
Part 2   
  
-Next Night-   
  
-Wolverine arrives on his bike to the New Wayne Enterprises Quemical Disposal Plant, goes to the back and opens a door by using his claws...-   
  
Wolverine:*sniffs* You can come out now, I know your here.   
  
Batman: Your Late...   
  
Wolverine:I didnt realized we had a date...What are you doing here?   
  
Batman: Keeping and eye on you...(looks towards the door Wolverine came in through)Ill charge you for the door later.   
  
Wolverine:Very funny, you know I had to break in, I cant walk around like I own the place like someone I know.   
  
Batman:Touche...   
  
Wolverine:So, where do we start looking?   
  
Batman:Ill go that way, you go this way, hows that.   
  
Wolverine:I wouldnt have it any other way...(Looking at a vile of green liquid labeled beuty products) Make up quemicals, I wonder what would happen If someone falls in? will they come out pretty?   
  
Batman:(from a far)Itll turn your skin white, your hair green, and turn your mind into that of a phsicotic criminal.   
  
wolverine:........   
  
Batman:Theorically...   
  
Wolverine:You definately have some issues to work out....Any secret door or magic wall around here?   
  
Batman:Not that I know of, I personally check the plans of construction of all buildings in my company, if there was such a thing, I would know.   
  
Wolverine:Really?*sniffs* RAAAAAHH!   
  
(Wolverine slashes at the metal floor, removing a metal plate, revealing a stairway)   
  
Wolverine:I guess you dont do your job very well...Weapon X is a corrupt organization, they probably bought your arquitectors and engineers.   
  
Batman:Your smarter than you look...   
  
Wolverine:I wish I could say the same...(looking at the stairway)Ladies first...   
  
Batman:Plz, be my guest, im kind to animals.   
  
Wolverine:*Growls*   
  
(They go down the stairway,when they reach the end of it, theres a metal door, Wolverine slashes it twice and kicks the door, breaking inside a bunch of quemical stands)   
  
Batman:Smooth...   
  
Wolverine:If you dont like how I work you can leave.   
  
Batman:Sniff anything familiar?   
  
Wolverine:Aside from a bad stew of quemicals?...wait a second...*sniffs* its faint but...I sense 3 scents...non of them are familiar. Must be locals.   
  
Batman:(From a desk a far)Tell me if you find anything.   
  
Wolverine:Yes your freakiness...I feel sorry for your butler....   
  
Batman:(Talkin to himself,reading some papers)...muscle enhancing capabilities, increases production of subjects by 200%, code name:Venom...no...Wolverine! come back here now!   
  
Wolverine:You could say please... Arrgh!   
  
(A hand grabs Wolverine by the neck and slams him against a wall, Wolverine doesnt move)   
  
Batman:Wolverine!   
  
----:So thats Wolverine?I expected a bit more...Batman.   
  
Batman:Bane...Now youve lowered yourself to a common steroiddealer?   
  
Bane:No Batman, unlike steroids, Venom is not an adiction *Turning Venom on* its a Life Style! AAAAHHH!   
  
(Bane runs towards Batman, throws a punch, Batman jumps over it, the punch makes a whole on a wall, Batman lands on his feet, turns around and throws a Batarang at Bane's venom valve connection to his head...The Batarang bounces of it...)   
  
Bane:*Chuckles*...Adamantium...(Batman waits on a fighting stance)Just part of the deal I made with Weapon X,*Turning off Venom*, But I dont feel like killing you tonight Batman, Thats a personal pleasure, this is business...   
  
Wolverine:(Jumping from behind Batman)Then you should have looked for a better deal Bub!   
  
*Wolverine jumps towards Bane,pushing him against a wall, Bane throws a punch, Wolverine ducks, hits Bane in the face with the BACK of his claws, then jumps and kicks him...Bane falls back...)   
  
Wolverine:Thats all you got Big man?   
  
Bane:*Growls*   
  
Batman:(Standing besides Wolverine)Its over Bane...   
  
Bane:Thats where your wrong Batman, in this deal I got a lot of things, including *Chuckles* a little Backup!   
  
(A giant hand breaks the top of the building and the top of the basement lab)   
  
Sentinel:Capture Mutant Wolverine, Destory Human Batman.   
  
(Another Punch from the Sentinel, Batman and Wolverine backflip out of the way)   
  
Batman:Whats that thing?   
  
Wolverine: Welcome to my world Bats!   
  
(The Sentinel stomps the floor, Batman and Wolverine jump out of the way,the place is coming down...)   
  
Batman:Lets go! this is coming down! We need to find a vurnerable spot on that robot!   
  
Wolverine:What are you talkin about? Just beat at it till its scrap!   
  
Batman:Then we'll fight it outside!   
  
(Batgrapple launch, Wolverine climbs out with his claws,The Sentinel cuts them off by stepping on Wolverine's bike)   
  
Wolverine:Oh, I just had it detailed...OK tin can! you asked for it!   
  
(Wolverine runs towards the Sentinel, dodgin its lasers.The Sentinel takes out the metal cables on his hands to atack Wolverine,as they approach him, Batman throws and Exploding Batarang at one of the cables...it didnt scratch it...)   
  
Batman:No...Adamantium too...Wolverine Look out!   
  
(The Adamantium cable grabs Wolverine, Electrocuting him)   
  
Wolverine:AAARRGGGHH!   
  
Batman:No!   
  
(Batman looks around and sees an electric post near the Sentinel, Throws and exploding batarang at it,the post breaks and lands on the Sentinel, it falls to the ground, releasing Wolverine)   
  
Wolverine:Oh...I hate this things...   
  
Batman:(running towards Wolverine)Are you alright?   
  
Wolverine:Ive been better...   
  
Batman:Lets move, we need to regroup...(takin the Batmobile control from his utility belt)Batmobile, to my location.   
  
(Batmobile arrives and opens the hatch)   
  
Batman:Batcave coordinates...Execute...ugh!   
  
(Wolverine gives Batman an Axe Handle smash from behind, knocking him out)   
  
Wolverine:Sorry for that Bats, but this isnt your fight.(Puts the unconcious Batman on the Batmobile, the batmobile drives away)   
  
Sentinel:(rising up)Capture mutant.   
  
Wolverine:Ok junkbot! inow its just you and me!   
  
(Wolverine runs towards the Sentinel dodgin its lasers and adamantium cables)   
  
Wolverine:If this thing is all Adamantium, its gonna be tough to put the hurt on it,(approaching the Seintinel's foot)Well, here goes nothing! RAAAAHHH!!!...   
  
(Wolverine slashes at the Sentinel's foot....Adamantium claws cut through metal like a knife through butter...)   
  
Wolverine:*chuckles*only the cables are adamantium...   
  
(A shadows stands behind Wolverine, a cinder block hits Wolverine in the back of the head, he falls unconsious)   
  
Bane:Good Night, Labmouse*evil laugh*...   
  
-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	3. Chapter 3

(Eyes Open, a shot of a Lab is shown, Some soldiers around, Bane,Stevens and Reid looking upon him)   
  
Reid:Welcome Back, Weapon X.   
  
Wolverine:Oww...   
  
Reid:I see your a little dazed, you should be, I designed this Magnetic force field just for you. The intense magnetism reacts specifically with adamantium, keeping you in check and I have to say... it works perfectly. I think you recognize this place.   
  
Wolverine: Weapon X headquarters...home sweet home.   
  
Stevens:I told you that Gotham thing was a bad idea! That Batman got involved and now you got this freak back here! and you!...   
  
(Hand grabs him by the shoulder and pushes him down on a chair)   
  
Bane:Shut up...I told you the Bat would get in our business Reid, he is probably looking for us right now.   
  
Reid:Relax, we got the Sentinel with us and this facility is not known to anyone outside our records, other than the X men that is, but I got word that Magnus is back on track, so we dont have to worry about them rescuing his little friend. Batman will never find us.   
  
Bane:I already told you Reid, we cannot take him lightly.   
  
Wolverine:*laughs*for a guy as big and strong as you are, you seem very scared of a psyco in a costume.   
  
Bane:Listen Short Stuff. If it wasnt for this force field I would be beatinyou to a pulp right now.   
  
Woverine:Like you tried back at that basement in Gotham?c'mon, turn the field off, I dare you.   
  
(Bane walks towards the force field controls)   
  
Reid:No! We have work to do, we cant risk his escape.   
  
Bane:Your lucky labrat...then what are we gonna do with him?   
  
Reid:First we finish the preparations of the Venom for our troops, then, well,we'll remove his skeleton and leave the rest for experimentation. I think you like my Idea.   
  
Bane:Good...Normally I would charge you for it, but this time Ill do it for free. You hear that Wolverine? You have a date with the meatgrinder later.   
  
Wolverine: I cant Wait...   
  
(At the Batcave)   
  
-Monitor shows a reporter at the site of the destruction at the Wayne Enterprises Quemical Disposal Plant)   
  
Robin:Boss, Wake up.   
  
Batman:ugh...what happened?   
  
Robin:You tell me, when the batmobile arrived you where out cold in it.   
  
Batman:That idiot...Lets go, we have work to do.   
  
Robin:Ok...but where are we going?   
  
Batman:Ill tell you on the way there.   
  
-Inside a plane or shuttle, Robin looks amazed outside a window-   
  
Robin:You never told me about this place before!   
  
Batman:Its a secret...   
  
Robin:Hello!Im your partner here, but thats ok, Ill have my own "clubhouse one day...   
  
Batman:Sure...   
  
Robin:So, if we dont know where this "weapon x" place or where is that Wolverine guy, what are we doing here? asking for directions?   
  
Batman:...Sort off.   
  
-Camera shows the Javelin entering the Watchtower-   
  
(Weapon X headquarters,outside at night)   
  
Guard1:Hey, do you know when they're gonna finish that stuff they want us to take?   
  
Guard2:No, but I heard is better than that implanting metal in us like they wanted to.   
  
Guard1:Yeah, they say we're gonna get as big as that guy in the mask!   
  
Guard2:That would be great!If Creed shows up around here again, we'll be able to take him down!   
  
(Batarang hits the head of Guard2, Robin lands on Guard1)   
  
Robin:Sorry to drop on you like that.   
  
Batman:Lets move, this place is swarming with guards, be careful.   
  
Robin:Right Boss.   
  
(Weapon X headquarters,Lab)   
  
Bane:All preparations are complete, we'll be ready to start production in a moment.   
  
Reid:Ecxelent, we can start early.   
  
Stevens:FInally!   
  
Bane:Reid...Do we really need him? He already payed, we dont need him anymore...And he is gettin on my nerves.   
  
Reid:Settle down, thought his company is unpleasant he has payed well.   
  
Bane:Fine...But he better keep his mouth shut.   
  
Wolverine:Hey Bane! Im a little bored...Why dont you take me out to play.   
  
Bane:Patience Wolverine, I cant wait to rip you apart, but business first.   
  
(Alarm sounds)   
  
Bane:What?   
  
Wolverine:Maybe is the pizza I ordered...   
  
(Speakers:there has been a security breach on sector A5!)   
  
Bane:Batman...   
  
Stevens:What? no Not again!   
  
Reid:Calm down! Not even the X men know we are still operational in this facility, how could just a man find us!?   
  
Bane:I told you not to underestimate him!   
  
Reid:Shut up and go check! is probably just a snow rabbit...   
  
Bane:Grrr...on my way.   
  
-They all leave, leaving Wolverine alone, a hatch opens on the ceiling)   
  
Robin:Right on time.   
  
Wolverine:You...you where with Bruce Wayne that day at the inaguration, you wear costumes too?   
  
Robin:Its part of living in Wayne Manor, Ill get you out of there.   
  
Wolverine:Rescued by a kid...I must be gettin old faster than I thought, How did you find me?   
  
Robin:It was nothing, A martian contacted some "Professor" and he told us the coordinates.   
  
Wolverine:A martian???   
  
Robin:Yeah, I was surprised too. Batman's friends arent all exactly...normal.   
  
Wolverine:If you think that you havent been in one of my Christmas parties.   
  
Robin:(turning off force field)Done.   
  
Wolverine:Thanks kid, remind me to get you a lolipop.   
  
Robin:Riiiight.   
  
(A fight is heard in the hallway leading to the Lab. Officer goes flying inside)   
  
Robin:Stay behind me!   
  
Wolverine:Kids these days…*Sniffs* Settle down boy.   
  
Batman:(coming from hall way) We need to get out now,they're about to deploy the Sentinel.   
  
Wolverine: You two can leave, I have some unfinished business.   
  
Batman:We cant stop the robot from here.   
  
Wolverine:Listen, that tin can is…hmph!!!   
  
(Bane tackles Wolverine from behind)   
  
Bane:(turning on Venom) RAAAAAH!   
  
Wolverine:Lets finish this Bub!   
  
Robin:I got this !   
  
(Robin climbs to the back of Bane, tries to pull the valve but it doesn't move,Bane grabs Robin and throws him on to Batman)   
  
Wolverine:Go and stop the Sentinel! Ill deal with musclehead here!   
  
Batman:Lets go…   
  
Robin:But we cant leave him alone with Bane!   
  
Batman:Believe me, he can hold his own. Now lets go!   
  
(Robin looks upon Wolverine one more time before leaving, Wolverine waits for Bane to attack)   
  
Wolverine:So you wanted me to go through the meatgrinder huh?(claws come out)Well, what are you waiting for!   
  
Bane:You're an annoying little insect, you know that?   
  
Wolverine:And I thought you liked me.   
  
Bane:RAAAAAHH!   
  
Intermission:Be sure to tune in to see the next chapter of Crossover Classics, on the next episode itll be Superman and…Spiderman! How? Why? Be sure to check out this classic for the ages, next week!   
  
-Bane runs and throws a punch, Wolverine moves, hides the middle blade in his left fists and uses the other two claws to trap Bane's hand on the floor, with his other hand Bane grabs Wolverine by the head and pushes him back, Wolverine Backflips, feet land on the wall and he jumps straight to Bane, they hit a bunch of quemical barrels, Wolverine tries to slash Bane, Bane grabs Wolverine's hand, Wolverine tries to force the claws on him, Bane holds and uses his legs to send Wolverine flying into the barrels again, Bane runs towards him, throws an axe handle smash, Wolverine moves, Bane hits the floor with the smash, Wolverine slashes, Bane moves, the claws make an opening on the quemical barrels,Wolverine jumps onto Bane, close up of the quemicals spewing out of the barrel, Bane throws a table at Wolverine, he slashes through it, Bane runs to grab him, Wolverine jumps over him and while in the air, throws a slash at Bane's venom valve, sparks come flying and land on the quemicals on the floor, a fire starts…-   
  
Batman:(While running to the Batplane)Robin get in, We have to stop the robot before its deployed, Robin? Robin! (He looks back at the empty hallway)He is just like Dick…(Batman starts running to get Robin, an alarm sounds and a Giant Hatch opens on the floor)   
  
Batman:Wolverine, that kid better be ok.(Batman jumps and starts the batplane as the Sentinel rises from the hatch, the batplane takes off while dodging the lasers the Sentinel firs at it)   
  
Batman:C'mon, I know you can fly.   
  
(The Sentinel uses the rockets on its foot to take off)   
  
Batman:Good…Round 2.   
  
(The batplane is shown flying a little far form the Weapon X complex dodging the lasers from the Sentinel who is hot on his tail)   
  
(Inside the lab, the fire is rising,Wolverine is shown flying and hittin a wall)   
  
Bane:Give it up Wolverine,you can't beat me.   
  
Wolverine:What are you talking about?That was just warm up.   
  
Bane:Im sick of your little wisecracks!,fortunately I have something to keep you quiet for a while.   
  
(As the heat starts to pick up, Bane throws a metal artifact to Wolverine, it sticks to his chest, electrocuting him)   
  
Wolverine:AAAAAHHHH!!!   
  
Bane: Just a small version of the force field you where in before, now that your quiet, lets get to work, shall we? *chuckles*   
  
-Bane punches Wolverine several times, left and right continuously, Wolverine tries to block them but the artifact doesn't let him move, after a couple of more punches, Bane grabs him by the head and slams him against a computer, then grabs Wolverine and holds him over his head and throws him against a wall,Wolverine battered and bruised, still tries to move but cant. Bane grabs him by the neck holding his fist on the air)   
  
Bane:Nice meeting ya,Bub….Woah!   
  
(A barel rools behind Bane's legs, Wolverine falls to the floor, Bane stands up and turns around)   
  
Bane:You…   
  
Robin:Sorry to crash your party musclehead!   
  
Bane:*chuckles* Not even Batman can beat me, what makes you think you can stop me!   
  
Robin:Easy, just look down.   
  
(Bane looks down at the barrel that Robin threw at him, it had an exploding batarang in it, It explodes and sends Bane flying, Robin approaches Wolverine)   
  
Robin:Are you ok?   
  
Wolverine:Don't come any closer, you might get electrocuted too, get out of here now! This place is gonna blow any second!   
  
Robin:Hey, Its my job to stick with you til you're safe, comes with the costume *smiles*   
  
Wolverine:You got a lot of guts kid, for a sidekick, Bats know how to pick his partners.   
  
Robin:Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't be here!   
  
Wolverine, By the way, where your Boss?   
  
Robin:He is...occupied.   
  
(Batplane is shown dodging lasers)   
  
Batman:Cant risk a direct attack if this thing is all made of adamantium, Itll be a waste of time, I gotta shoot the pulse missile directly at him to shut him down from the inside…*pushes button,thrusters fire up*   
  
(The batplane makes a moonsault to be behind the Sentinel, Batman waits to have the target locked, shoots the pulse missile, The Sentinel turns on the air and uses the Adamantium cables to to destroy the missile from a far)   
  
Batman:Note to self: Invent something to destroy adamantium! *laser passes very close to the batplane*   
  
(Lab)   
  
Robin:Now, I need to shut this gizmo down, ill just…aah!   
  
(Bane grabs him by the head)   
  
Robin: Let me go Jerk!   
  
Bane:That's no way to talk to grownups , runt.Let's see, who do I get rid off first?...   
  
Wolverine::Let him go! Your fight is with me!   
  
Bane:You? You're just…an inconvenience, now getting rid of this twirp is gonna hurt Batman a lot more than anything I could have done to him (Puts Robin over his head)and you'll get a first sit Wolverine! *chuckles*(turns his back to Wolverine and walks towards the rising fire)   
  
Bane:Say goodnight bird boy.   
  
Robin:No!   
  
Wolverine:GRRRAAAAHHH!!!   
  
(Wolverine uses all his strenghtto stand up and lifts his right arm to attack, disabling the artifact,Wolverine slashes at Bane's venom valve…Making 3 small openins on it, Venom starts pouring out)   
  
Bane:No! Argh!   
  
(Bane grabs his head and moves out of control, Wolverine grabs him from the back…)   
  
Wolverine:You know what they say, if you play with fire…   
  
(Wolverine rams Bane's head into a giant screen, laying him unconscious)   
  
Wolverine:Ah, you probably know the rest…How are you kid?   
  
Robin:Ive been better.   
  
Wolverine:I like your style….*Explosion*…Lets get moving, this place is gonna blow sky high!   
  
Robin:I hear ya!   
  
(Both run through the hallway as small explosions start to destroy the building. They get to the exit)   
  
Wolverine:Get down! *BUILDING EXPLODES!*   
  
Wolverine:Woah…on a scale of one to ten…   
  
Robin:Definitely a ten.You think Bane got out on time?   
  
Wolverine:Don't know and Don't care.   
  
Robin:At least this place has been destroyed.   
  
Wolverine:Nah, they'll start rebuilding next week…they always do, see that plane? The scientist are in it. Ill get them one day.   
  
Robin:Next time give us a call.   
  
Wolverine:No offense kid, but I have my own team.   
  
Robin:So do I (Communicator in Robin's belt:Robin! Come in! I saw the explosion, whats your condition?)Speaking of wich…(Grabs communicator)We are fine,we managed to get out on time, though I don't know if I can say the same thing for Bane, whats your situation?   
  
Batman:Busy…(Batplan is show flyin away from the Sentinel and dodging its lasers)He deflected the pulse missile, I cant take him down.   
  
Wolverine:(Grabs communicator)Hey Bats, missed me?   
  
Batman:No…   
  
Wolverine:That hurts my feelings…   
  
Batman:What is it?   
  
Wolverine:(facing Robin)How do you live with this guy?(back to communicator)Listen, back at the plant after I…saved you…   
  
Batman:I haven't forgotten that…   
  
Wolverine:Well guess what(heard from Batman's communicator) I took a swing at that Sentinel, only the cables are adamantium, the rest you can blast right out of the sky.   
  
Batman:That's al I needed, thanks.   
  
Wolverine:Don't mention it.   
  
(Batman turns the plane around to an area of mountains, the batplan goes fast but manages to maneuver through them but the Sentinel breaks one of its arms trying to keep up and goes down on a small snow hill, Batman locks in and shoots two missiles at it, the Sentinel blows into pieces, shot of the batplane flyin over the flaming parts of the Sentinel and heading back to the complex is shown)   
  
(Morning-Outside Wayne Manor)   
  
-Wolverine with his bike helmet on hand gets on a bike, Bruce and Tim stand beside it-   
  
Wolverine: thanks for the new ride Mr. Millionaire.   
  
Bruce:Don't thank me…its on your tab.   
  
Wolverine:Right…   
  
Tim:What are you gonna do now?   
  
Wolverine:Go home I guess, My friends must be worried, or not, they probably got they're hands full with Magneto.   
  
Bruce\Tim:Magneto?   
  
Wolverine:Long story…   
  
Tim:You sure you don't wanna stay for a couple of days?   
  
Wolverine: I don't think I can Kid,besides, theres enough freaks in Gotham already.(looking at Bruce)   
  
Bruce:Claws come out of your hand and you call me a freak?   
  
Wolverine:…touché. Well I better hit the road (Rubs Tim's head) see ya later.   
  
Bruce: I thought you might wanted to know that theres a mob secret meeting at the warehouse district tonight and it's a school night for Robin…What do you say?   
  
Wolverine:Hmmm…I think a little fun wont hurt…   
  
(Gotham Warehouse District-Night)   
  
-Police are roundin up the beaten mobsters,Batman and Wolverine watch from a roof from a distance-   
  
Wolverine:And that's the criminals you got here?   
  
Batman:That's just the bottom of the barrel.   
  
Wolverine:Well, I better get going.   
  
Batman: Wait,You know you have a secret to keep right?   
  
Wolverine:What secret?*smiles*   
  
Batman:Very well, Good luck Logan   
  
Wolverine:hasta la vista…Batman…   
  
-Wolverine rides his bike away, then is shown passing the "Leaving Gotham City…" sign, the camera goeas up to reveal the Batsignal in the sky, Batman music sounds, then claws rip the signal in form of an X, Credits Role-   
  
Writer:Ivan "Bangman"Rodriguez 


End file.
